


Talk To Me

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: “Luke did you call to have phone sex with me?” Michael asks, straight out, and welp, no going back now. There’s no real way to come back from ‘so what are you wearing' anyway, so he might as well dive in head first.or, Luke and Michael are apart and Luke's not dealing with it very well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short PWP inspired by what I think Michael and Luke are ideally doing right now

Luke used to have a pretty great sex life – tour and constant close proximity to his Michael made things easy. It was a simpler time. But ever since the break started, he’s getting nothing. He’s in the midst of a sexual drought and it’s way worse than being single because at least when he’s single he knows he could get laid but he'd just have to put some work into it, although it can be off-putting because Luke isn’t really into going into bars with the sole intention of finding someone to bone. But currently, he’s pretty sure Michael would have no problem taking him as he is – unshaven and wearing a t-shirt that has a ketchup stain near the hem. And on top of that, Luke really can't see himself having sex with anyone that's not Michael, ever.

Luke shuffles around, making himself comfortable on his bed, then picks up his phone, opening the call app and tapping Michael’s number. It’s in his recents. He’s called him three times before this, but now he’s going to work up the balls to actually tell him what the hell he wants.

Michael picks up on the third ring. “Luke.” He sounds stern. Luke puts the phone on speaker and sets it down on the pillow next to his head. 

“No I actually have a good reason to call this time.”

“That’s what you said last time. Then you spent ten minutes stalling, and hung up.”

“I wasn’t stalling.” Luke frowns, even though he was. He had spent ten minutes on the phone with Michael, and he honestly couldn’t remember a word of what he had said to him; that’s how much of a mindless conversation it was.

“Uh huh.” Michael says.

“I love it when you get all snippy.”

“Uh huh.” Michael’s tongue clicks, then he says again, “Luke-”

“So what are you wearing?” Luke asks at the same time that Michael says his name. There’s a brief pause, and Luke’s skin flushes pink and he fights the urge to just hang up. Even if he does hand up, he knows Michael will bring this up when next they speak, which isn’t going to be until tour at this rate because Michael still hasn’t said anything and Luke is suddenly hellbent on avoiding this particular topic of conversation for the rest of his life.

“What I usually wear at night,” Michael sounds cautious as he replies, like he’s trying to feel out Luke’s intentions with this. “Boxers. T-shirt.”

“Oh.” Even picturing Michael like that has Luke feeling a little warm inside. Memories of the older boy in his bunk or in a hotel bed in a huge white tee and black boxers that he probably stole from one of them, the scruff on his face a contrast to how soft and cuddly the whole outfit always makes him look. Luke misses his boyfriend. “Are you shaved?”

“Where?” Michael quips back immediately. Luke rolls his eyes.

“Your face.”

“Kind of.” Michael answers. “Shaved about a week ago, just starting to get beard-y again.”

“’Beard-y,’” Luke snorts, mainly to take the edge off. It doesn’t work. There’s another silence that reminds him on the types of silences that are usually followed by Michael slamming him against a wall, and when that happens, Luke always yells “ _OW_ ” really loud, just to fuck with him, even though it doesn’t really hurt but it always makes Michael laugh into their kiss and it makes Luke feel nice. It’s not until he hears Michael’s quiet chuckle that he realises he’s been speaking these thoughts aloud.

“Luke did you call to have phone sex with me?” Michael asks, straight out, and welp, no going back now. There’s no real way to come back from ‘so what are you wearing' anyway, so he might as well dive in head first.

“Yeah but you’re making it kind of hard.”

“Am I?” Michael says mildly, not seeming to be joking anymore, and Luke’s so deprived that even that sends a jolt of need to his core. He shifts a little on his bed and decides to play into Michael’s little pun.

“Yeah.”

“I miss you.” Michael says, and Luke’s heart thrums in his chest.

“Me too. When we see each other again I want you to fuck me for an hour.”

“Like, a full hour, non-stop?” Michael sounds amused.

“An. Hour.” Luke repeats back.

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Not with that attitude.”

“Do you want to have phone sex or not?” Michael asks, but Luke can hear him smiling.

“That’s why I called.” Luke says, staring down at the tent in his boxers with disdain. “’M sick of jerking it to memories, Michael. I need new material.”

“You think of us when you get off?” Michael asks, while Luke slides his hand down to cup the hard, warm bulge. 

“Yeah. Gets me off so quick.” Luke replies him, teeth digging into his lip when he hears the shuffling of material on Michaels end of the phone. “Did you just take your underwear off?”

“What do you think of?” Michael asks, ignoring Luke’s question. Luke’s hand slides into his boxers, sighing softly as his fingers curl around his cock.

“I think about you on top of me, how you grab my wrists, pin them down over my head and I can’t move, can only f-feel.” Luke’s stroking himself now, slow and steady, eyes flickering closed as he tries and fails at pretending it's Michael. Michael always does it so much better.

“Your wrists are always bruised ‘cause of that though.”

“Yeah but I like it,” Luke sighs.

“I know.” Michael’s breathing is a little heavier too, and it makes Luke’s cock twitch. “You like feeling over-powered, don’t you Lukey?”

Luke shudders, cock leaking, pre-come dripping out of the tip. He rubs his thumb against the tacky mess. “Yeah. Like when you- when you make me look at you when I’m gonna come, and it’s like you – fuck – like you know I’m close, like you know when it’s gonna happen even if I don’t. How you can make me fall apart so easily.” Luke exhales shakily, his grip on his cock getting slicker every second.

“Ease up, baby, don’t want you to come just yet.” Michael says, doing exactly what Luke just fucking said – he has to let go off his dick completely to ensure he doesn’t blow his load then and there. He just knows Michael’s smiling to himself. “Now go slower. And tell me more.”

Luke huffs petulantly, but does as Michael says, slowly starting to stroke himself again. “Kind of seems like I’m doing all the work here.” He says, just to be difficult. There’s another one of those silences before Michael replies.

“When we see each other again in – what? Two, three weeks? I’m going to take you, on your hands and knees, fuck you raw. You’re gonna be begging for it and I’m going to give you exactly what you want, make you come all over the sheets. And then, before you’ve even caught your breath, ‘m gonna turn you over, on your back, and fuck another one out of you, push my hand against your stomach, against where my cock is, make sure you can’t move for the next week without feeling I’ve done to you, fucking into your spot til’ you’re shaking so hard you’re barely conscious.” Michael huffs, and Luke can hear how fast he's jerking himself.

Luke is way past trying to retain any semblance of composure, his fist tight around his cock, twisting it and then hissing in pleasure at the added friction. “Fuck,” he whimpers.

“Yeah.” Michael agrees, voice gruff. “Soon.”

"Want that, Michael, want it so bad," He shudders. "Love when you just take- just _take_ -"

"Fuck, Luke." Michael spits "Always feel so fucking good inside, so tight around me."

“’M gonna come,” Luke’s voice sounds like a sob, he sounds wrecked already, drunk on Michael’s words. “Gonna come so hard, Michael oh my God–”

“I know,” Michael groans. “Me too. Fuck, come, come for me.” He breathes, which is all Luke needs to spurt off, all over his fist and stomach, his back arching off the bed, moaning Michael’s name. As his mind slowly starts to clear, he hears Michael’s breathing slowing down too as he comes down from his own orgasm.

“That,” Luke pants, “was a foul.”

“What do you mean?” Michael asks, equally breathless, playing dumb.

“You can’t just say those things.” Luke is starting to miss Michael way more than he did before. This was all a bit counter-productive, if you ask him.

“It’s getting late. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Michael says.

“ _Michael_ ,” Luke says – well, whines.

“Save that for three weeks from now. ‘Night Lukey.” He says, then hangs up. 

Luke lays there, come cooling on his stomach, and resolves to book a flight to see Michael the very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ! feel free to talk to me here or on tumblr @ gonnamuke.tumblr.com


End file.
